The Blind Witness
by T.M Veganstroth
Summary: Jack wasnt the only survivor of the plane crash. No matter what, shes with him untill the end. (Reviews welcomed but not required.) (Rated M for blood, gore, alcohol and drug use)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"15 minutes. thats _it._"

Tristina her guard the ugliest look she could muster, then began to carefully make her way up the asile. Her loose shackle chains chinked infront of her as she carefully made her way up the asile. the drone of the plane filled her ears, punctuated by ethier a cough or a flight attendant delivering drinks.

The heavy cigarette smoke cloud burned her lungs and stung her eyes. Tristina longed to grab one of the cigarette's lazily resting between the fingers of the smoker and shove the burning end in thier mouth.

Soon, the shackled anthropormorphic quesa reached the head of the plane to find a pale looking man exiting the lavatory. Nodding at his muttered appology, Tristina hastily slipped into the tiny compartment and locked the door.

With no intention of going to the bathroom, Tristina promptly began to search for any type of weapon to break the chain of her shackles. "Damn...not even a dying cigarette butt." Tristina grumbled, slamming the pulled out ash tray closed.

As she debated wether she should really go to the restroom or not, a sudden shudder brought Tristina to her knees. Or, it would have, had it not been for the lavatory door. as Tristina began to regain her balance a sudden onslaught of screams and gunfire reached her ears.

"Sir, Sir! you cant go in there, sir! You cant..." a gunshot silenced the flight attendant, and Tristina heard the sound of someone wrenching the cockpit door open. Tristina stifled a sob as two more gunshots were heard followed by a 'thump'.

Despite her better judgement telling her to stay in the cramped bathroom, Tristina stood up and reached to undo the bathroom lock. suddenly, the plane began to shudder and Tristina was thrown against the lavatory door. falling out, Tristina raised up her head only to have it struck against a run away flight attendant cart.

* * *

"Hey...hey, wake up."

Tristina responded with a wave of water forced out of her lungs. opening her silver eyes, Tristina looked up through strands of sopping silver. a young man with brown hair and blue eyes looked back at her. "Are you alright?" The man asked, helping her stand. "I...I think so. what happened? where are we?" Tristina asked, looking around.

Out in the distance, Tristina noticed the back half of a airplane sinking into the water. surrounding the plane was a ring of burning fire. "The plane crashed. beyond that, your guess is as good as mine." said the man, also looking out at the wreckage. Tristina chanced another glance at the man, and noticed his hand knitted beige sweater and well worn blue jeans were soaking wet.

"As for where we are," said the man, his brown eyes glancing up at the building behind Tristina. "Id say it was some sort of lighthouse." this made Tristina turn and look up as well. sure enough, a bright yellow orb swivled ignorantly above them.

The chilly air was made even worse by the fact the both of them were soaked to the bone, so that not even Tristina's thick white fur kept her warm. "Yeah, it is really cold." said the man, rubbing his soaked arms. the quesa noticed her own faded brown blouse and cotton flowery skirt were soaked. her shoes seemed to have come off in the water. "I wonder how far north we are?" Tristina asked, looking out at the plane wreckage once again.

Hearing footsteps, Tristina looked back at the man to see he was trudging further up the light house steps. "I dont know about you, but I'm thinking it might be warmer inside." said the man, rubbing his arms. Tristina nodded and hurriedly followed the man, trailing him as he pushed open two large intraciate wooden doors.

"Come on!" The man whispered, holding the door open as Tristina raced past into a completely black room. "You were right. it is..." Tristina trailed off as the doors shut behind them. "Hey!" Tristina cried, rushing to the doors, her bare white furred feet slapping the ground.

The man let out a surprised gasp which caused Tristina to whip around. the two were greeted by a statue of the upper half of a stern looking man. the mans hand were spread out, holding a bright red banner. "No Gods or Kings. Only man." Tristina muttered, reading the golden lettered words.

"Says this guys name is Andrew Ryan." said the browned haired man, looking at a plaque infront of the statue. "Come on, lets see if anyones here." said Tristina, eyeing a row of stairs on the other side of the room.

The man followed her, the the two decended the staircase to find a intracate depiction of a ancient sun underneath a egale. As they turned, they came onto another open room.

Arriving at the landing, Tristina and the man found a orb shaped submerine. The vessle sat the middle of two sweeping staircases that lead down to another landing. "By the way," said Tristina in a offhand voice.

"I never asked you. whats your name?" The man glanced at her, then seemed to notice the 3 foot quesa was talking to him. "Me?" he asked. Tristina smiled and nodded. "Jack. just Jack." said the man. "Jack." said Tristina, extending her hand. "Tristina." Jack smiled at the quesa, then gripped her hand and shook it.


	2. Chapter 2

taking ethier side of the stairway, Tristina and Jack walked down the stairs looking around at the pale gray flagstones. At the bottom of the stairway, where the two rejoined, a contrete platform lead into a slime green and clay brown orb.

"A bathosphere?" Jack asked, looking around. "Whats a bathosphere?" Tristina asked, her silver eyes scanning the strange object. "its sort of like a personal submarine pre programmed to take you to a set destination." said Jack, looking around them once again.

"Okay, with that in mind..." said Tristina, staring at the handle inside the bathosphere. "where does this one go?" Tristina looked at Jack and was surprised to see his brown eyes glinting with excitement behind his scruffy brown hair.

"Only one way to find out." said Jack, walking briskly into the machine. "Hey, wait up!" said Tristina, reaching out a hand to Jack as she scrambled to catch up to him. Immidately, Jacks hand wrapped around the lever and pulled it.

there was clank behind them as the metal and thick glass door sealed shut behind them. Tristina stumbled onto a bench behind her as the bathosphere began to sink into the icy waters below them. "So where do you think..." Tristina began, but was interrupted as a golden bronze metal plate popped up infront of them.

a screen seemed to flicker to life, and the image of a man courting a woman by lighting her cigarette appeared. However, the fire seemed to be coming not from a lighter, but from the mans very finger. 'Fire at your fingertips' said the caption above the happy couple. 'Incinerate. Plasmids by Ryan Industries.' Tristina arched a eyebrow at Jack, but turned her attention back to the screen as another image appeared. this one of a important looking man sitting behind a desk smoking a cigarette.

In the upper right hand corner of the screen were the words 'from the desk of Andrew Ryan'. "Hello." said a cheerful voice from the video. "I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat from his brow? No, says the man in washington, it belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone. I _rejected_ those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose, the impossible. I chose..."

with that note, the screen dissapeared into the roof and tall towering buildings and flashing lights greeted them. "Rapture." finished Ryans voice as Tristina and Jack gaped open mouthed at the scene before them.

Tall, majestic buildings stood in small clumps, thier windows blazing with yellow light as clear walkway tubes stretched between them. "A city where the artist would not fear the censor. where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. With the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well." Finished Ryan.

Tristina looked to Jack, mouth agape. "Can you believe this place?" she asked, staring out the window again. Before Jack could answer, another voice interrupted her from a radio against the wall. "But the lighthouse is all lit up like hellfire. looks like some kind of plane crash." Tristina and Jack looked to one another.

Meanwhile, the bathosphere was turning again to what looked like a dead end. "But we're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, how could it-" a second voice began. The dead end turned out to be a underground docking bay. "Dunno," said the first voice. "But you best get over there, and be quick about it. The Splicers are coming."

'Splicers?' Tristina mouthed, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Jack shrugged and shook his head, his face reflecting the same confusion. The bathosphere, meanwhile, had began to travel down a long narrow pipeway. along the pipeway were words grouped together in threes.

"You've got to be kidding! how do you know someones even coming?" the second man asked. The words 'all good things' passed them, followed by 'of this earth' "'Cause we got a bathysphere on its way down..." the voice continued as the word 'flow' passed above them.

Finally, the words 'Into the city' passed them as the second male voice said. "That means we've got company." Tristina swallowed hard as she sat back in her seat, her body trembling beneath her yellow tunic and matching skirt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just one more minute...the 'sphere...the 'sphere's coming up now."

Tristina's breath caught in her chest as she watched the wall pass vertically past them. "Johnny, Security's banging off all over" warned the 1st male voice from somewhere around them. "Get a move on!"

"What in the blazes is that?" Jack murmured as they took in the sight before them. "Please lady...I didnt mean no trespass...Just dont hurt me..." the man begged. Tristina assumed this man was 'Johnny'.

Tristina narrowed her silver eyes to make out little more than a hunchbacked figure backing towards them, and a second figure stalking menacingly towards the first. As Johnny drew closer to the baythsphere, Tristina could make out his black vest, white and blue plaid shirt, and brown plaid pants.

"Just let me go..." Johnny sobbed, still backing up to Tristina and Jack. "You can keep my gun. You can-" Tristina screamed as the second figure thrust into the light, ripping a hook like object across Johnny's stomach. Tristina needed no explanation as to the spurt of scarlet that leapt out from Johnny's sides, nor from the way Johnny gasped and held his stomach.

The second figure struck again, holding Johnny by his throat. Tristina unconsciously backed away from the bathysphere door as Johnny let out one last gurgle and a sick squelching noise followed.

"Oh Shit..." Jack whispered as the figure released Johnny's body and let it fall into the water. "Oh Sh..." "Is it someone new?" the figure rasped, before letting out an insane scream. Tristina let out another scream as the figure leapt to the area above them and the bathysphere began to rock.

Tristina gasped and stared upwards as the bathysphere began to rock and several groans and clanks of metal filled the air. Tristina pointed her palm at the ceiling and shot several bursts of light up at the creature. After a few terrifying minutes, the world around them settled and silence retook the bathysphere.

"Would you kindly pick up that short wave radio?" a voice asked from somewhere near the bathysphere door. Jack seemed to move unconsciously towards the door and picked up a small black box to the left of the bathysphere door. "Hello?" Jack asked. "I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question Providence. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive."

"Thats good to know." Tristina commented mildly, smiling weakly to Jack. Jack returned Tristina's smile as Atlas's voice came over the radio again. "Now keep on moving. we're going to have to get you to higher ground." said Atlas. Tristina gazed around them as thick iron window covers slowly retracted. Various schools of fish swam past the windows.

"Take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere." said Atlas as Tristina and Jack crossed the concrete dock. "I wont leave you twisting in the wind." Promised Atlas. Tristina's eyes took in the ravaged terminal. Piles of rubble lay strewn along the carpet and chipped tile. Tristina's brow furrowed as she noticed the various sights.

'Rapture is dead.' declared one picket sign. 'Ryan doesnt own us!' another stated "What the hell happened here?" Tristina asked, walking past the flickering lights. "I don't know, but..." Jack began before a voice called out "I'll wrap you in a sheet." "Lovely." Jack muttered, which made Tristina smile.

Her smile disappeared as the top part of her foot caught on a bulky item. Letting out a yelp, Tristina caught herself with her hands. "Are you alright?" Jack asked, supporting Tristina's back with one hand while offering the other. Tristina took his hand, then looked up to see a large black blocky object hanging from four powerful cords.

Several locations such as 'Point Prometheus' "Hephaestus' and 'Fleet Hall' were all listed in white. beside each listed 'place' was the word 'cancelled' in big red letters. As Jack helped Tristina to her feet, the wolf's silvery eyes fell upon a sign that read 'Attention, All Bathysphere Travel is now denied.' "Come on." said Jack, tugging on Tristina's hand. "Just a bit further" muttered Atlas from the radio on Jacks hip.

Tristina shifted into a defense position as a bright flat light Illuminated the area infront of them. In the center of the area was a disfigured woman. Beneath her torn red sweater and blood stained and ragged blue jeans was a pale white skin. A large flap of skin covered one of the womans eyes, while the other hung from the womans slack right half of her jaw.

Screetching, the woman pointed at the security camera as what sounded like a gang of tiny bells rang from around them. Moments later, a four toned whistle sounded and the woman reverted to all four limbs to scramble towards the wall. "How do you like that, sister?" Atlas bellowed from the radio. bullets launched towards the woman from what looked like a outboard motor with a propeller near the top. Tristina barely had time to notice the gray and red paint when the device dissapeared after sounding one long beep.

"Now, would you kindly find a crowbar or something?" Atlas asked. as Jack began searching the surrounding rubble, Atlas continued. "Bloody splicers sealed Johnny in before they...God damn Splicers." Tristina sighed and shook her head, then looked around them as Jack picked up something near the door. "This will work." said Jack, giving the silver and red wrench a few practice swings.

Jack then looked at the chunks of concrete rubble jamming the garage like door. Tristina approached the door and ran her hand over the rubble. "Stand back, Trish." said Jack, gently pushing the quesa behind him. Tristina was about to ask what Jack was going to do when he let out a yell and swung the wrench with all his might. the wrench practically shattered the concrete block, allowing them to crouch under the now broken door.

"Nice." said Tristina appreciatively, smiling as Jack crouched under the door. "Mind your head." said Jack, offering Tristina his hand to help Tristina under the door. Beyond the door was a flight of stairs that were lined with what Tristina imagined was once polished white tile. a thick layer of dust and dirt now caked the tile, giving the deep red walls a abandoned look.

lined along the stairwell were pictures of faded posters advertising various products and things Tristina had never heard of. 'Rapture Radio' advertised one, 'What a floor show! Every night!' declared another. "Look out!" Tristina yelped, shoving Jack against the far wall. Tristina then hurriedly backed up as a burning couch haphazardly tumbled down the stairwell, barely missing the two of them.

Before Tristina could ask if Jack was okay, her large white ears flicked to a sudden yell. "Come on." Jack muttered, running up the stairs towards the sound. Hot on his heels, Tristina nearly bowled into Jack at the top of the stairs. "I'm not a bad person!" a mans voice slurred as he leaped at them.

Jack ducked left while Tristina hurriedly backed down the stairs. "Dont fucking judge me!" The man raved, as he turned to confront Jack. Jack ducked again and swung his wrench, gritting his teeth as the wrench cracked what sounded like the mans cheekbone.

"Come on! I just wanna tal-" a sudden blast of light and energy engulfed the raving man, and he fell to reveal Tristina standing behind him. her palm was pointed where the mans back had been. "What the..." "I'll explain later." Tristina said, lowering her hand as she nodded to the radio on Jacks hip. Jack nodded, then knelt down to the man with Tristina. the quesa reached around the mans profusely bleeding jaw and gently pressed her index and middle finger into a vein on his neck.

"Dead." she announced, removing her now bloody fingers and cleaning them off on the hem of her skirt. Standing up, Tristina dusted herself off as Jack approached something against the far wall. On a dusty round table in a corner of the room was a blue and white canister.

Tristina picked up the canister and unscrewed the thick white lid. holding the canister up to her small black nose. a wave of steam carried a rich savory aroma to her nostrils. Smiling to herself, screwed the cap back on and continued her search. Looking in the dust covered teal blue chairs around the table, Tristina spotted a faded orangish brown bag that seemed to have one long leather strap folded up at its side.

grabbing the bag, Tristina examined her find for any holes or snags. "This could actually be useful." Tristina said to herself, looping the strap over her head and across her chest. stuffing the canister into the bag, Tristina noticed that there were two small white packages on the table, each labeled 'Pep bar'. sensing food inside the white wrappers, Tristina grabbed the bars and stuffed them into the bag as well. Tristina's ear flicked behind her as a crash sounded from the other side of the room.

Jack stood near what looked like a bronze model of the city, the glass in pieces around his feet. "I tripped." Jack mouthed as Tristina hurried to his side. "Hey, looks like you found more than me." said Jack, nodding to the satchel on Tristina's side.

"You like coffee?" Tristina asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out one of the teal blue and white canisters. "Anything to warm up." said Jack, taking the canister and unscrewing the lid. Jack then tipped back the canister, drinking greedily from its depths. "Where did you find this?" Jack asked once he had drained the canister. "same place I found this." said Tristina, producing the fig bar. "'Pep-bar'?" Jack asked, reading the label.

"S'long as its food." said Tristina, taking a small bite out of her own bar. as Jack began to unwrap his bar, a childs tinny singing voice called out to them.

"My Daddy's smarter than Enstien, Stronger than Hercules, and can light a fire with a snap of his finger!" the voice boasted. Tristina and Jack glanced to eachother curiously, than began to make thier way up the dust riddled black and white triangled stairs.

along the wall to the right was a large neon hand with bolts of lighting etched near the fingers. slightly above the hand was the word 'plasmids'. "Are you as good as my daddy mister?" the tinny childs voice continued. As Tristina and Jack arrived at the top of the stairs, they were greeted by a light purple and deep red vending machine. on ethier side of the machine was a statue of a girl, thier happy smiles frozen in carefully painted metal.

At the top of the machine in neon letters were the words 'Gatherers Garden'. "Not if you dont visit the Gatherer's Garden you arent!" the tinny childs voice continued. "Smart daddies get spliced at the Garden!"

"Spliced?" Tristina asked, grabbing Jacks arm. "Jack, what if this stuff is what made those monsters we encountered earlier what they are? This plasmid stuff might be what drove them mad!"

"Trish, we have to get through that door." said Jack, pointing to the 'securis' door on the other side of the room. "We wont survive long if we stay stuck here." "Let me try to blast it open. please?" Tristina begged.

"Can you control it so it _only _damages the door and not the area beyond?" asked Jack. "Only one way to find out." said Tristina with a sly smile. leaping over the banister at the far end, landed with one knee bent, then faced the door.

crossing her arms infront of her face, Tristina began to concentrated. soon, a small glowing ball began to form at the point where her arms were crossed. "can-non..." Tristina called out, long white whispy tails forming around the ball. "BLAST!" Tristina cried, pushing her energy forward towards the door.

the energy surged from the quesa and slammed into the door with a loud 'bang'! when the light faded, Tristina saw that her attack had merely dented the center of the door. "Shit." growled Tristina, running her hand over the door. "I guess it..." Tristina trailed off as a cry reached her ears. looking behind her, Tristina's ears folded against her head as white lances of lighting began to shoot out from the balcony she had jumped from.

"Steady now!" Atlas's voice cried from the raido at Jacks hip. Jack, meanwhile, was stumbling back towards the balcony, screaming. "Your genetic code is being re-written!" Atlas called over Jacks screams. "Just hold on and everything will be fine!" His blue eyes mad with pain, Jack jumped on the railing over the balcony.

"Watch out!" Tristina called, throwing her hand to Jack. screaming, Jack leapt off the balcony and landed with a screamed as gravity took over. With a sickening thud, Jack landed in a heap at Tristina's feet, who knelt by him in panic. "Jack! Jack answer me!" Tristina whispered, shaking his shoulder. the young blonde man did not respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Her mind racing, Tristina grabbed the shortwave radio from Jacks belt and held it up to her mouth. "Atlas, what do I do? Jacks unconscious and he wont wake up!" Tristina breathed, looking around fearfully.

Her right ear flicked at the sound of muffled sounds coming up the stairwell. twisting around, Tristina's heart leapt into her throat and missed Atlas' response. "Come again?" Tristina whispered, holding the walkie to her mouth. "I said 'who are you?' lass." come the Irish accent laden reply.

"We'll talk about that later. Now, what do I do? Jacks unconscious and I think some people approaching!" Tristina whispered, her silver eyes spotting shadows of two grotesque figures becoming larger. "Find some place to hide, lass. they can't attack what they can't see." came Atlas's reply.

Tristina nodded, stood up, and looked around. the round table where she had found the pep bar could be easily overturned. a plan already forming in her head, Tristina hurried to the corner and turned the round table on its side. As the voices grew louder, Tristina ducked behind the table and stayed still as the muffled footsteps drew closer.

peering around the corner, Tristina saw the two figures, apparently arguing. One had tattered and bloodstained trousers, and a red and white business shirt. Tristina could barely make out the thin wispy hair underneath the mass of clotted blood spattered on the back of the mans head.

As for the second man, who was crouching over Jack, Tristina noticed a blood-red tie around the mans neck along with a blood spattered, brown plaid vest and white business shirt. "This little fish looks like he just had his cherry popped" the second figure commented, his voice sounding as if he was possessed.

"wonder if he's still got some ADAM on him?" the man asked, looking over Jacks back and pants. After a few minutes, Tristina's ears perked up at what sounded like a low metallic groan. "You hear that?" the 1st figure whispered, giving a start at the noise. "Lets bug!" the man whispered, running back towards the steps.

"Weak!" called the 2nd man, standing up after his comrade. "You're a weak chopper!" "This little fish aint worth toeing it with no Big Daddy." the 1st man called back fearfully. Tristina could barely make out his retreating back down the tunnel they had come up.

"Yellow, always have been!" the second man called before lowering his disfigured face down to Jacks. "You'll be no better off with the metal daddy, little fish." he said, sounding smug. the 2nd man then hurried after his comrade. "See you floating in the briney."

Tristina let out a quiet sigh as the two disfigured men hurried off. "The coast clear, lass?" Atlas asked as Tristina sat down and leaned against the wall. "I think so. Jack's still not moving though." said Tristina, eyeing Jacks still unconscious form. "He'll come around eventually, lass. now, about your name..." "Tristina." said Tristina, immediately kicking herself for not making up some fake alias. "I was in the lavatory when the plane went down. I think Jack rescued me, I'm not sure." said Tristina, falling silent as a faint rhythmic thudding could be heard.

"I think... I think someone else is coming." Tristina whispered into the radio, which she clutched in her trembling white furred hands. "Stay where you are and stay quiet. that splicer mentioned a Big Daddy. Your wont survive if it sees you." Atlas said quietly.

"but what is..." Tristina trailed off as the source of the thudding came into view. about twice her size, with a large round bowl where its head should have been. on the head were various metal bands as well as small glass bubbles protruding out if it.

around the body of the being was a brownish black material and rusty metal bands near the shoulders, elbows, and wrists. its left hand was a thick rubberized cloth glove, while its right was a monstrous lethal looking drill.

as its rattling metal feet stopped near Jack, Tristina ducked further behind a table and let out another haunting moan that sent shivers down Tristina's spine. A tiny pattering of bare feet caused Tristina to dare another peak around the table.

"Look Mr. Bubbles, it's an angel!" said a small girl, wearing a blood covered smock and carrying a long lethal looking needle. her pale face twisted in delight as Tristina watched the child approach Jack with glee. her eyes emitted a strangely hypnotic yellow glow, no Iris or pupils could be seen.

"I can see light coming from his belly." said the child, poking at Jacks stomach with her long needle. "wait a minute, he's still breathing." said the little girl, backing away from Jack.

"Its alright." said the girl, smiling up at the Big Daddy. "I know he'll be an angel soon." with that, the little girl turned and walked back towards the stairs, followed by 'Mr. Bubbles' who lumbered behind the child like a moaning labrador.

"They're gone." Tristina whispered as the last piece of the Big daddy disappeared down the stairwell. "Hows the lad?" Atlas asked as Tristina stood up.

"Still unconscious. Whatever Jack injected into himself must have really knocked him for a loop." reported Tristina, carefully approaching her friend. "They're called 'plasmids' lass." Atlas explained.

"they allow people to change their genetic code so they can wield lighting and things like that. the act of injecting the plasmids itself is called 'splicing'." Atlas explained patiently. "Hold up, Atlas." Tristina said into the walkie. "Jacks moving."

Jacks eyes fluttered open, and his shoulders squeezed as his arms folded underneath him. as he pushed himself to his knees. Tristina approached her friend and held out the radio. "You alright, boyo?" Atlas asked. Jack nodded his thanks to Tristina, then took the radio. "Yeah, Atlas. A little dizzy, but Im okay."

"First time plasmids a real kick from a mule. But theres nothing like a fistful of lightning, now is there?" said Atlas, and Tristina frowned in the vengence in his voice. Jack held his left hand up to his face to examine his now light blue glowing viens.

"How do you feel?" Tristina asked, her silver eyes searching Jacks face for a answer. "Powerful." said Jack, throwing out his hand to a small switch near a door. the switch crackled and the securis door slid opened.

"Ladies first." said Jack, motioning to the hallway with his newly electrified hand. Tristina smiled, then walked forward into the hallway. As the door rattled closed behind them, Tristina reconized the mostly glass hallway as one of the walkways they had seen on the way in.

Before Tristina and Jack could take another step, the concrete flooring trembled beneath them. "What the..." Jack began, and Tristina looked to see the tail end of thier crashed airplane hurdling towards them. Tristina cried out as the plane's tail crashed through the glass tunnel, wedging in the wall and bringing with it a wave of sea water.

"Come on!" Jack shouted, pulling Tristina to her feet by her hand. "We've got to get out of here!" Jack continued as the chilly atlantic water continued to rush around thier ankles.

Sloshing towards the tail of the plane, Tristina and Jack turned to clamber up the rear end of the plane towards the emergency exit. As Jack stood in the doorway of the emergency exit, Tristina cried out as the water swept her feet out from under her.

"Trish!" Jack shouted as Tristina latched onto one of the deep red velvet seats. "keep going!" Tristina cried, as her bare white feet struggled to regain traction in the slippery water.

After a few paniced minutes, Tristina finally regained her footing and clambered out of the rear half of the plane. scrambling out of the emergency exit, Tristina's silver eyes found Jack a few feet infront of her, watched a neighborning tunnel implode.

sloshing her way through the icy water, Tristina grabbed his shoulder. "Jack, we have to keep moving!" she called over the roar of the water. Nodding, Jack doubled over and began to trudge through the rushing shallow water.

The icy water filled Jacks shoes, soaking into the leather shoes and his thick black socks. A sudden crackling caught Tristina's attention, and she turned to see long black lines forming in the glass of the walkway.

To their left, another metal airlock door was bulging in various places. "Come on!" Jack called, running up the steps that lead to semi dry land amidst fish flopping and gasping in the foreign world.

Kicking one back into the water while shoving the other into her bag, Tristina followed Jack through another airlock door and collapsed as the door sealed shut behind them. For the next few minutes, there was no sound except for the sound of panting, gasping, the occasional cough, and the sound of water dripping.

"You okay?" Jack asked, finally breaking the silence. Tristina nodded, shifting her body so she was sitting beside Jack with her arms on her knees.

"you?" "I'm fine. You?" Jack asked, looking the white wolf over. Tristina nodded, looking herself over. "whats that?" Jack asked, pointing to the back of her hand.

"Tell you later. let's make sure this room is secure first, shall we?" said Tristina, placing her left hand on her right leg and pushing herself up.


	5. Chapter 5

Dusting herself off, Tristina smoothed out the wrinkles in her flowered (as well as now damp and slightly bloody) skirt. Letting out a sigh, Tristina looked around the room. The same black and white diamond patterned tile stretched out from underneath them.

Through the dusty air and surrounding darkness, Tristina had no trouble seeing the red sign in bright white letters: 'AIRLOCK ACTIVE'. Tristina looked to her right and, through the dust choked air, noticed that the room they were in expanded to a large sitting area.

"Wait here." Tristina whispered, creeping forward. as she proceeded down the steps, Tristina held out her hand and frowned. tiny balls of light swirled around each other untill they meshed together in Tristina's palm to create a tennis ball sized glowing ball of light.

Nodding in satisfaction, Tristina continued down the steps, Tristina held the ball out, examining her surroundings. two rows of dark red velvet theater chairs sat in the middle of the room, with a flashing display light flickering above them.

As Tristina searched the chairs, she narrowly missed the figure sitting slumped against the wall. crouching in front of the figure, Tristina narrowed her eyes at him and felt of his neck with her free hand.

"Is he alive?" a voice asked, Tristina turned mid squat to see Jack approaching her from behind, his trusty red and silver wrench in his hand. "No. Poor guy died protecting a suitcase and a...well, I'm not sure what this is." Tristina said, examining the blue liquid inside the can sized syringe.

"Hey Atlas." said Jack, holding the walkie up to his mouth. "Trish found a guy with a suitcase and a syringe with some glowing blue stuff in it." "Is it a bright blue?" Atlas asked.

"Yeah." said Jack as Tristina nodded. "Its called 'eve'. it's used to power any plasmids you might have." After taking the walkie from Jack, Tristina frowned as she spoke into it.

"I thought that's what ADAM was for, Atlas." said Tristina, her brow furrowing at Jack as they waited for Atlas' reply. "Adam allows you to change your genetic makeup, lass. It doesn't, however, give you the power to use whatever you splice. That's what the eve is for. you're going to want to carry as many eve syringes as you can. It's basically like water down here. you can't use your plasmids without eve." Atlas explained.

Muttering her thanks into the Walkie, Tristina handed it back to Jack and stook up. A minature waterfall cascaded on the deceased man, his head forced sideways from the force.

Tristina frowned slightly, reached down and slid her fingers over the mans eyelids. Looking around, Tristina stepped around the man and began to make her way around the theater chairs.

Squinting to see through the dust, Tristina took a few steps forward to make out the dingy hallway. Suddenly, a shadowy figure dragging a discarded pipe across the floor sprinted across the hallway.

"Splicers!" Atlas shouted from the walkie. Tristina produced a second Ki ball in her right hand while Jack held up his wrench.

"Give 'em the combo, lad! 1 2 punch! Zap em then Wack 'em! Remember, the 1 2 punch!" Atlas shouted. Snarling, Tristina surged forward as the splicer let out a wild yell.

"I can control mys-" Tristina cut off the splicer mid-rant as her bare foot struck the side of his head. as the Atlas named 'splicer' stumbled backwards, a bolt of lighting shot over Tristinas shoulder and struck the splicer.

As he stuttered, Jack surged forward and swung the wrench with all his might. The connection of skull and wrench produced a satisfying crack as the Splicer collasped to the duo's feet.

"Nice job." said Jack, nudging the splicer with his foot. "Id say he's down for the count." said Tristina, smiling as she willed her Ki away from her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Special thanks to Sailorkagome91 and my first Guest (Who for the sake of this post I will call G1) for the first reviews on Chapter 5. I appreciate both your kind words as well as Sailorkagome91's suggestions. Also, to G1, The drawing is of Tristina (and no offense taken)**

* * *

Jack stumbled to a stop and stared ahead, sweating profusely as he stared at one of the chipped and grime encrusted sinks along the wall. "Jack, what is it?" Tristina asked, frowning at Jacks pale face and trembling finger as he pointed at the second sink against the wall.

"D-don't you see her?" Jack asked, pointing at the sink. Tristina looked back at the sink, studied it for a moment, then looked back to friend.

Jack sank to the floor and held his head. "Jack, are you okay?" Tristina asked, frowning as she felt Jack tremble slightly beneath his beige knitted sweater.

"a woman...there was a woman standing there." said Jack, pointing to the sink again.

"She was saying she was 'too spliced up' and that 'Nobody's going to want me.'" said Jack, staring at the grimy tile floor.

"Okay, Jack." said Tristina, squatting down in front of her friend. "We'll just set up camp here. I didn't think we were going to reach Atlas' family in one day." Tristina finished gently.

"No." said Jack, planting his hand on his knee to boost himself up. "Jack, if you're seeing ghosts and stuff..." Tristina began firmly, standing up as well.

"We need to get to somewhere more secure. This place is too open. A splicer could come from anywhere. We'll rest soon, Trish." said Jack, smiling and placing his hand on Tristina's shoulder.

"I promise. Lets just get our backs against a wall or something, okay?" "There's an opening in the Gents restroom to such a place, lad. you two could camp there." Atlas suggested from the walkie.

Tristina nodded, picked up the knapsack and voice recorder, then followed Jack back out of the ladies restroom...at first.

"Hey Jack!" said Tristina, ducking into a stall. "Trish, if you gotta go, you could have just said..."

"No, look!" said Tristina, emerging from the stall with a bottle of wine and a box of bullets. "This was in a toilet bowl." said Tristina, wrinkling her nose as she put the items in her rapidly filling knapsack.

"Hand me the bullets." said Jack, checking the rounds of ammo in his pistol.

Tristina placed the box firmly in Jacks electrified hand, then shifted the knapsack strap to a more comfortable position. Suddenly, the last stall door burst open and a splicer jumped out, wielding a pipe.

"Call the cops on ME?" the splicer shouted, swinging wildly at them. Jack quickly raised his pistol and pulled the trigger, but woefully heard dull 'click'.

"Shit!" Jack swore, raising his opposite hand and electrifying the man. Tristina raced in front of Jack, twirled on her right foot and slammed her left heel into the neck of the man.

There was a sickening crack, and the mans head bent forward over Tristina's foot. "Nice." said Jack as the man collapsed at their feet in a heap.

"Thankfully he didn't feel anything." said Tristina, still uncomfortable with killing. "I snapped his neck on impact."

"It was still cool." said Jack, smiling as they stepped over the man. "No Jack." said Tristina, grabbing Jacks shoulder and turning him slightly so silvery brown met baby blue.

"Murder is murder, be it Splicer or sane man. No one...NO ONE...should ever take the life of another living creature." said Tristina, releasing Jacks shoulder and walking into the restroom. "I'm no better than my father." Tristina muttered, walking towards the concrete hole that Atlas had mentioned.

"Hey Trish. there's another tape thing here." said Jack, pointing to a pile of rubble. Tristina looked back and picked up the tape player.

wrinkling her mouth to one side in thought, Tristina took the tape cassette out of the player. Placing the tape in a compartment on the back of the knapsack, Tristina tossed the empty tape player back on the rubble and ducked to clamber through the hole.

Stepping aside, Tristina allowed Jack to crawl through. Peering around through the dust riddled air, Tristina noticed several long, twisting black riggings stretching across the top of the room.

"Careful now." came Atlas's voice as the two approached the riggings. Jack nimbly began to make his way along the rigging, as Atlas continued to speak quietly.

"Would you kindly lower that weapon for a minute?" Atlas asked as Tristina gingerly place one white furred foot in front of the other.

"You think that's a child down there?" Atlas asked, and Tristina looked up from her focus on keeping her balance to see Jack peering down below them.

sitting next to a bloody corpse was the small girl Tristina had seen earlier. Using the long needle Tristina had seen her carrying, the girl proceeded to stick the corpse with the needle.

drawing out blood into the syringe. As she continued to stab the man, Tristina noticed she was singing a strange song to the tune of 'Frere Jacques':

"Mister Bubbles, Mister Bubbles, are you there? Are you there? Come and bring me lollies. Come and bring me dollies. Teddy Bears. Teddy Bears."

Looking up from the child, Tristina noticed Jack had proceeded on to the other side of the rigging. Forcing her Ki down through her feet, Tristina took flight into the dust choked air and flew to the other side of the catwalk.

Jack was near a stairwell, staring at the walkie in his hand as Atlas spoke. "...took a sweet baby girl and turned her into a monster. Whatever you and the lass thought about right and wrong up on the surface, well, that doesn't count for much down in Rapture." said Atlas.

Jack proceeded down the stairwell, frowning as his eyes appeared distant and dreamy. He only gave a start when Tristina bumped into him on the stairwell.

At the bottom, a concrete wall and a glass window pane brought the two closer to the girl. "Those Little Sisters," continued Atlas as Jack and Tristina watched the little girl tilt the syringe back and drain the red contents through a nipple on the back.

"They carry ADAM, the genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turning." Atlas explained. Suddenly, the double sliding doors behind the little sister opened and a ragged looking man with a pistol walked in.

The Little Sister, oblivious to her company, finished draining her needle and wiped her mouth, then looked behind her. The splicer placed his fingers to his lips and continued to approach the child.

Far from keeping quiet, the Little Sister tilted her head back, filled up her tiny lungs and let out an ear piercing shriek. Anxious to silence his victim, the Splicer balled up his free hand and punched the little girl, knocking her off her feet.

As Tristina started to build up Ki in her hands to break the glass and aid the child, a loud monstrous roar filled the air around them. Tristina and Jack followed the Splicers view and noticed the sound had come from a large tank like being with several red lights on its face.

Grabbing a chair beside it, the creature continued it haunting roar and tossed it at the splicer, who aimed a pistol at the creature and fired twice. the bullets seemed to have no effect on this stranger as it lumbered forward, and pulled its drill back.

the splicer seemed to turn and run, then stopped dead as it reached a wall. Turning around, the splicer knocked to the ground by the still enraged creature.

Tristina backed away from the window, her shackled wrists flying to her mouth as the creature lunged its drill forward, drilling into the stomach of the splicer. The splicer flailed about on the creatures drill, his blood splattering from the wound on the wall behind him as he screamed.

Jack and Tristina ducked as the creature then removed its drill. Jack and Tristina then looked up as the creature began punching the window, the splicers head firmly in its grip.

The creatures second punch went through, and the creature released the dead splicers head, drawing his hand back through the hole it had created. "That's the Big Daddy." said Atlas gravely as Tristina and Jack peered over the wall through the window.

"She gathers ADAM, he keeps her safe." Atlas finished as the Big Daddy and the Little Sister lumbered through a nearby door.

"Fuck." Jack breathed, staring after the two, then looking at the offending Splicer. Tristina shakily stood up, slowly approached the splicer, and felt of his neck.

"Dead." Tristina reported, looking up at the door the Big Daddy and Little Sister walked through. "Stand back, Trish." said Jack, pulling out his wrench from his belt.

Tristina watched numbly as Jack swung his wrench at the lock and chain which held the security gate closed. "Are you crazy?" Tristina whispered, grabbing Jacks arm as he made to go through.

"I don't fancy splattering my guts over his." Tristina whispered, nodding to the dead splicer. "Its clear, Trish." said Jack, peeking around the corner.

Tristina nervously followed Jack into the hallway, and saw that the Big Daddy and Little sister were indeed gone. Walking into the area, Jack began to inspect the body that the little sister had drained while Tristina leaned numbly against an opposite wall.

A similar wall mimicking the one Tristina and Jack had watched the Big Daddy and Little Sister through sat opposite its twin. the floor and wall portions of the room were covered by a blood red fabric.

near the back of the room was a grand stage with a royal red curtain. There was no ceiling too the room, only the night black rigging that Tristina and Jack had crossed earlier.

"You okay, Trish?" Jack asked as he pocketed a wad of money from the man the Little Sister had drained. "Do you..." Tristina's voice failed her, so she cleared her throat and tried again.

"Do you ever get used to it? killing?" Tristina asked as Jack stood up. "We didn't kill this splicer, Trish." said Jack, turning towards the stage and approaching it.

"We have killed others, though." said Tristina. " I...I've always tried to avoid killing." Tristina added quietly, staring at her flowery blood stained dress. "Knocking out, okay. Stunning, no problem. but _killing._ Actually taking life from another human..."

Tristina trailed off when she saw Jack squatting in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't enjoy it, either." Jack said quietly, his eyes staring into her silver ones.

"I never have, not even in the military. But its survival of the fittest down here. If we don't kill them, they'll kill us. Id rather make it out alive, than die because I didn't defend myself." Tristina nodded, and gave a weak smile to Jack, then stood up with him.

"I'll find some wood." said Tristina, walking to the stage. "Hey Trish. do you have anything you can cut stuff with?" Jack asked. "Ill see if I can find something sharp." Tristina replied, disappearing behind the curtain.

* * *

True to her word, Tristina soon returned with an armful of wood and what looked like a sharp piece of metal. "Finally these blasted things came in handy." said Tristina, carefully lowering the pile of wood. Straightening up, Tristina revealed she had been using her shackles to help balance the precarious pile.

"If you want to stay shackled..." Jack offered, only to have Tristina drop the sharp piece of metal at his feet. "Of course I don't." said Tristina, stretching the chain out so it was taught on the ground.

"Do you think you can use your wrench as a hammer and break this blasted chain?" Tristina asked, looking up at Jack. Jack pulled his wrench out of his belt loop and, holding the piece of scrap metal horizontally, began to steady himself.

Finally, Jack brought the wrench down and drove the metal through the chain. "Yes!" Tristina cried triumphantly, holding out her now separated wrists. Tristina then sat down on her rear and pushed forward her ankles.

repeating the maneuver, Jack smiled as Tristina let out a whoop of pleasure as the chain snapped under the force of wrench and scrap metal. After doing a little jig Tristina bent down and pecked Jack on the cheek, which caused the young mans cheeks to redden.

"Cannie lassie." Said Atlas, chuckling. "otherwise ye will be gettin' merrit next." Tristina's eyebrows furrowed, and she looked down at the radio, confused. "I think you confused her, Atlas." said Jack, laughing.

"Appologies, lad. I meant she'd better be careful, otherwise you two will be getting married next." "Er, what do you say we get ready for bed now?" said Tristina, walking off to tear off some sheets from the theater curtain.

* * *

As Night fell on Rapture, Tristina laid on her back and stared at the black ceiling. Occasionally Tristina would hear the scraping of metal against metal, but the noise would soon fade away. As evidence of Jacks small fire began to die away, Tristina felt herself slowly succumb to the lullaby of sleep and hopes of a better tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Whoa, I was NOT expecting all these lovely reviews on the last chapter! Special thanks to Rocketfist and Sailorkagome91 for their wonderful suggestions. I definitely plan to use a few in the upcoming chapter! Anyways, Here we go with Chapter 7.**

* * *

"Jack. Jack, you awake?"

Jack wearily opened one eye to see the blood-red walls and plain glass, and the faded flickering lights around them. Sitting up, Jack looked down to see Atlas' face on the walkie, indicating it was he who had woken him.

"Yeah, Atlas, I'm 'wake." He mumbled, dragging a two fingers across his sleep riddled eyes. "Can you get some distance from the lass? we need to talk." said Atlas.

Jack looked behind him to see a white and silver ball still huddled in her self-made curtain 'blanket'. "Yeah. Tristina's still asleep. Hang on." said Jack, quietly getting to his feet and walking over to the double doors.

As the doors slid open, Jack glanced over at the sleeping quesa and noticed she had rolled over in her blankets and was now facing him. Allowing himself a slight smile, Jack walked over to the window and spoke.

"Okay, Atlas, what's up?" "Don't wake the lass. Just pack your stuff and go. You got Splicers headed your way."

"What about Tristina?" Jack asked, frowning at the walkie.

"The lass is a big girl, right? she can handle herself. Jack, you'll need all the ADAM, eve, food, and water you can get to survive. It'll be a right lot less with one extra mouth to feed. You don't need that burden on your shoulders, lad." "She doesn't need ADAM, Atlas, or eve. She doesn't use plasmids, either. she doesn't need 'em. She's got this stuff called 'Ki'. Its mighty powerful, and she can form it into anything she wants. waves, beams, bombs, you name it. Plus, she's more a companion than anything." said Jack, eyeing Tristina as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"If she slows you down..." "She wont." Jack interrupted, smiling as Atlas could be heard sighing through the walkie.

"Alright boyo, she can tag along. Don't say I didn't warn you, though." said Atlas, and Jack could imagine Atlas shaking his head at Jacks decision.

Walking back through the double doors, Tristina audibly sniffed then, tying her blanket to her back with extra fierceness, whirled around and faced Jack. Jack's smile fell when he looked upon the tear-stained face, the angry, red eyes, and the trembling hands.

"Your stuffs there." Tristina said in a choked voice, pointing to Jacks pistol, ammo, eve, wrench, and blankets. "At least with me gone, you wont have 'one extra mouth to feed.'" growled Tristina, pushing past Jack as she walked to the sliding double doors.

"You heard Atlas?" "Did I hear..." Tristina whispered in shock before whirling around and facing Jack.

"every damned word!" Tristina shouted, her furious and hurt silver eyes meeting Jacks baby blue ones. "Is that why you saved me? To leave me to die in this hell hole?" Tristina demanded, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "Well then, fuck you! Fuck you, fuck Atlas, fuck every god damned..."

"If you heard everything, didn't you hear the part where I said I wanted to keep you around?" Jack asked, raising his voice for the first time over hers. Tristina's rage filled face fell, and she looked away.

"I stopped listening after Atlas said I was a burden." Tristina said shamefacedly, her large white ears tucking underneath the tips of her silvery hair. Jack then filled Tristina in on everything he had argued in her defense.

When Jack finished speaking, Tristina blushed and tucked a lock of silver hair behind her rising ears. "I...You really want me around?" Tristina asked as silver eyes met baby blue.

"It's why I saved you from the crash." said Jack gently. "I figured everyone deserves a second chance."

Tristina smiled slightly as Jack knelt and began to gather his belongings. "Here" said Tristina, kneeling down with him and offering the knapsack.

"After all that, I figure the least I can do is carry your crap." said Tristina, smirking playfully at Jack. Jack handed her his load, and Tristina quietly stuffed it into her bag.

Finally tying his blankets with hers, Tristina shifted the knapsack to the middle of her back and straightened.

As they walked towards the sliding doors together, Tristina thought she heard Atlas sigh something that sounded like "Kimmers."

* * *

"Bring a picnic lunch and we'll make a _day _of it! I just _adore _the summertime." a joyful, female voice declared. Tristina's eyebrows furrowed, and she formed one ball of Ki in each hand.

Jack raised his gun as a woman with platinum blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun walked around the corner. Tristina and Jack split, diving to the ground as the woman raised a revolver of her own and fired it.

"Tacky little nothing!" the woman screeched, backing around the corner. "Your worthless! Your Nothing!"

"Fire in the hole!" Tristina shouted, hurdling a bright ball with all her might around the corner. Motioning for Jack to take cover, the two crouched against the wall and covered their heads.

Holding up her fingers above her head, Tristina struck her thumb against her index and middle fingers. The woman let out one final scream and then was silent.

When the two peered around the corner, the woman laid face down on the floor. Tristina carefully crept up to the splicer and pressed on her neck. "shes dead." said Tristina, shaking her head and motioning for Jack to proceed.

As the two ventured further, Tristina and Jack soon came upon two splicers crouched in ankle deep water. Tristina raised her palm to fire a Ki blast, but Jack gently placed his palm on her hand and pushed downwards.

raising his own arm, Jack spoke softly. "Remember what Atlas said about splicers in water?" he breathed, smiling. Tristina smiled and nodded, then watched as Jack threw out his hand towards the splicers.

a bolt of electricity shot out from Jacks hand and struck the water. As the splicers screams died, they fell similar to marionettes whose strings had been cut.

The two barely rippled the water as Jack and Tristina jogged down to them to begin scavenging themselves. "Shit!" Jack exclaimed as he sank his foot into the icy waters.

"You think it would have warmed up a bit, but it's still bleedin cold!" Jack continued, carefully making his way to the male and female splicer.

"Woah!" gasped Tristina, checking the metal slots that the Big Daddy used for pockets. "Big 'D' was loaded!" Tristina exclaimed, pulling out a wad of green and white slips of paper in a golden clip.

Jacks eyes widened as he saw the money Tristina had fished out. "Anything else?" Jack asked, abandoning the Splicers and sloshing over to the Big Daddy.

" No." said Tristina, pulling out a medical hypo and two eve hypos. " not that I can tell." "Lets move on." said Jack, straitening up and walking back towards the Splicers.

The remainder of the staircase had been blown up, leaving nothing but a 8 foot gap between the platform they were on and the floor. As Jack lowered himself to the floor, Tristina easily hovered down using her Ki.

"Hey look!" said Tristina, pointing to her right. "Theres 'Neptunes Bounty." Jack straightened up and, climbing out of the wading pool like crater below the platform, walked with Tristina over to a large sign that read 'Neptunes Bounty.'

As the two were about to pass underneath the sign, a red light began to flash from somewhere above them, and a rusted metal grate clattered down in front of the two.

Curious, the sandy blonde human and white furred quesa watched as a metal backed chair with a fire extinguisher like casing tied to its seat slowly rose from a hatch in the floor. "What the h-" Tristina began, but yelled and leapt out of the way as the device began spewing fire.

"Trish, look out!" Jack called as the home made 'turret' began to turn its nozzle towards Tristina. Tristina dove to the side of another pillar, which blocked the flames from striking her.

Looking back to the bombed out stair well, Tristina snarled as two splicers jumped down into the puddle at the base of the stairs. "Its Ryan!" Atlas shouted from Jacks walkie.

"God damned Andrew Ryan! Damn it! He's sealed off access to Neptune. Theres another way to get there. Head to Medical! What are you two waitin' for? Go!" Atlas instructed, and Tristina looked up to see Jack running towards a sign that read 'Medical Pavilion.'

As Tristina hurried to catch up, Jack threw out his left hand at the wading pool that the two splicers were standing in. Tristina passed it with little trouble, but still threw a Ki bomb over her shoulder for good measure.

"I'm right behind you, keep going!" Tristinna called as Jack paused before scrambling over a crumbled pillar. Tristina easily leapt over the pillar and kept running. "Trish, in here!" Jack called, turning towards metal door with a safe like crank in the center.

past the door was a small room with plexi glass windows on one side. Opposite the plexi glass was 3 steps, followed by a safe like door identical to the one they had just passed through. "Anyone following us?" Jack asked as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Not that I can...Hey!" Tristina began, but interrupting herself as the two safe like handles spun, and the metal doors sealed shut.

"Aw Christ! Your trapped!" Atlas cried from the walkie. "Gonna try to over ride the exit from here." As Atlas's voice went silent, Tristina and Jack whirled around to see a projector screen crackle to life beyond the plexi glass.

Soon, a man with a officers cap set low over his eyes and a short blunt mustache appeared. "So tell me friend," said a familiar voice. "Which one of the bitches sent you?"

"Is that Andrew Ryan?" Tristina asked, taking two steps closer to the screen. "KGB Wolfe, CIA Jackal, or perhaps that Mutt Tarkama?" Tristina smirked at this.

"Here's the news, Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder or scout out for some tyrants amusement, and Andrew Ryan isn't the giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government or dictator muscle." Tristina actually laughed at this, smiling.

"Man I wish Tarkama could hear this. He'd have steam coming from his ears." Tristina chuckled. Jack glanced puzzled at the quesa as Ryan continued.

"With that, farewell, or dasvadinya, whichever you prefer." Tristina looked to Jack, puzzled, as the screen returned to the words 'please stand by'.

Suddenly, a yell came out of no where and two splicers appeared on the other side of the glass. "Scream, go on, scream monster!" a womans voice cried with a thick Russian accent.

The twos insane crys were soon joined by others who were beating on the windows with pipes, shovels, or their fists. "I got it!" Atlas announced from Jacks hip as the safe like door handle spun then the door itself slid inside.

"Get out of there! get out now!" Atlas cried. "No need to tell me twice," said Tristina, diving into the room as the 1st of the splicers broke through. grunting, Tristina spun the handle again, and sealed the door just as the first few splicers began collapsing into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: A special thank you to Rocketfist for the helpful words of encouragement on the last chapter! On a personal note, I'm hoping that 'Medical Pavilion' doesn't take as many chapters as 'Welcome Center' did.**

* * *

The vault like door handle spun, seemingly on its own, as Tristina and Jack pushed open the heavy steel door to the side. "Oh!" Tristina gasped, wrinkling her nose at the pungent acidic smell that hurdled through the opening.

In front of the two was a poster of a smiling woman with black hair and blue eyes. all around the woman the words 'With ADAM, there's no reason not to be beautiful.'

Around the poster were dirt and grime covered walls and black and white tiled floors. Tristina, her nerves regained, carefully peered around the semi hallway.

"Looks clear." Tristina whispered to Jack, motioning for him to follow her. To the duos far left, was an electric blue glow coming from a man-sized chamber. On either side of the chamber was a poster that read 'Introducing the future of health and wellness, The Vita Chamber. Restore your vigor and spirit with the touch of a button.'

"Now you've met Andrew Ryan." came Atlas's voice. Tristina tore her eyes away from the Vita Chamber and hurried after Jack, who was listening to Atlas's voice over the radio.

"The bloody King of Rapture" said Atlas bitterly. Suddenly returning to normal, Atlas continued. "Now find your way to emergency access." With that, the radio once again went quiet.

Walking into the atrium, the first thing Tristina noticed was the lopsided neon sign that read 'Medical Pavilion.' Below that was a small round desk.

Through the clouds of dust and debris, Tristina noticed the same triangular black and white tiles she had seen in the welcome center. "Hey Trish. check this out!" called Jack.

Tristina turned to see Jack squatting by one of the security drones, similar to the ones they had seen earlier, jammed in between two sliding doors."Careful Jack." Tristina called as Jack examined the contraption.

"Its deactivated, Trish." said Jack, tucking his wrench back into his belt. Opening up a side hatch, Jack frowned at the jumbled mess of wires and delicate moving parts.

Through the wires, Jack noticed some transparent tubes set in a miniature grid. "Okay..." sighed Jack, reaching through the wires and shifting one of the tubes towards a spout near the lower left hand corner of the grid.

"keep an eye out, Trish." said Jack, sensing Tristina's presence over his shoulder. "We don't want any nasty surprises while I'm adjusting our friend here."

Tristina nodded, formed a Ki ball in each hand, and stood guard. After a few tense minutes, Tristina heard Jack whisper "yes!" and a beeping as the security device sputtered to life.

Tristina tensed for a moment, ready to attack. "Don't." said Jack, staying her hand.

"See that green light? it's on our side now." said Jack, pointing to the small green light near the top of the top of the bot. Tristina smiled, nodded, then followed Jack and the bot through what appeared to be a vast control center of sorts.

Suddenly, Tristina's ears flicked and she threw out an arm to stop Jack. "What..." Began Jack, but stopped as their friendly bot flew ahead and let out a series of beeps.

The next thing the two knew, the little bot had engaged in gun fire with two unseen splicers on the other side of the room. As spears of light from the gunfire flashed off the walls, Tristina formed a Ki bomb.

"Cover me!" Tristina called, rushing towards the bots. Jack peered around the corner and began firing towards the splicers.

With a mighty heave, Tristina hurdled the Ki bomb towards the opposite end of the room. Jack continued firing as Tristina ran back to him.

"Someone shut the door!" a splicer yelled as Tristina ducked behind Jack and held up one hand. a quiet 'click' was heard, and Jack ducked back behind the wall as Tristina's Ki bomb exploded.

Sputtering slightly, Jacks loyal security bot flew back towards them, black burn marks clear on the bots shell. "Sorry." Tristina said as Jack reached up and pulled the hovering machine towards him.

Jack frowned to Tristina, but said nothing as he released the smoking bot and walked into the hallway. The hall was littered with shell casings which had been spewed from their hovering friend, as well as the two opposing splicers.

Tristina was unsurprised to see that the male was dressed in a blood stained hospital gown, as well as a surgeon's mask. It appeared he had been balding, and was just beginning to become disfigured from ADAM use.

Salvaging two eve hypos, a med hypo, and five dollars from the splicers, Tristina began to climb the rickety steel stairwell with Jack. At the top of the stairwell, between two large concrete pillars was a box-shaped console with various switches and buttons.

"Is this the 'emergency access' Atlas mentioned?" Tristina asked, staring up at the TV screens that surrounded the square box. "Must be. Lets flip the switch, shall we?" Jack asked, grabbing the switch and pulling it back.

"Security alert in progress. Access temporarily denied." said a friendly female voice as a red light flashed off the walls. "Shit." Tristina swore, whirling around at a sudden noise.

"That wont work for long!" a voice shrieked as a white bolt of pain flashed across Tristina's eyes. As Tristina buckled, she heard Jack fire his revolver at the offending Splicer.


End file.
